


The Wages of Love

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-A-Day 2011 Project-June [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Con Artists, Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be conscious that you are ignorant is a great step to knowledge. - Benjamin Disraeli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wages of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ June 1 2011
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 152. Prompt from . Challenge #48-Tale. 
> 
> Beta'd by [gin200168](http://gin200168.livejournal.com/profile). Comments and concrit welcome.

Neal was jubilant after their first successful con as a three-man crew. 

“Did you see that?” he whooped. “I’m telling you, Mozz, Kate’s a natural.” 

Mozz looked downright gloomy. 

“Maybe she’s a little too good.”

“Excuse me?”

He could hear a world of regret in Mozzie’s sigh. 

“I did a little checking up on our new partner. Kate Moreau isn’t even her real name.”

“Enough with the jealousy, Mozz!”

“Excuse me for trying to protect you. She’s no amateur. I think she and Adler….”

“Shut up, Mozzie!”

Neal couldn’t stand to hear anything bad about Kate. 

Even if was true.


End file.
